Hanging Up The Mask
by The Unknown Novelist
Summary: Why did Madame Giry only go so far down the staircase leading to Erik's lair? Where did Erik go when he went missing? Where was Madame Giry when it happened? Based on the 2004 film ONLY!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! Sorry I haven't updated anything lately. School was very busy. But now it's summer I can finally upload.

This fic is a collaboration with Onyx and Katfrom Fangirls319 .ENJOY! :)

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. No copyright infringementintended.

* * *

"Madame Giry, whatever is wrong?" Raoul asked the ballet mistress, looking back to find her standing with her hands clasped in front of her in the middle of the staircase leading down to The Opera Ghost's lair.

"This is as far as I dare go," she hesitated.

"Thank you," he told her; forever grateful. Now he began to sprint down the spiralling stairs.

"Remember!" Madame Giry called after him. "Keep your hands at the level of your eyes! That is essential!" She could not stress how important this was. Raoul gave her a sure nod as a reply. The ballet mistress only hoped that that would be enough;though  
she greatly doubted it. As she made her way up the mass of stone stairs, she looked back at where Raoul was for one final time. I hope he gets his happy ending, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, Second chapter's up! I know the last chapter was a bit short. I only wanted to get something uploaded. This one is longer. Third chapter is on it's way.

Disclaimer: Again, these characters do not belong to me (exceptions being OCs).

* * *

Madame Giry ran up the cobblestone stairs. But instead of going strait on to the third cellar, she turned right. Soon she found herself standing on the other side of the large mirror in her room. Climbing through to the other side, something caught her eye. It was an envelope sealed with the infamous red wax seal, and tied with a kohl black ribbon. On the front face it said "Annie" in the Opera Ghost's signature flowing handwriting. Hands slightly shaking, she broke the seal and began to read the letter.

* * *

 _Dearest Annie,_

 _I realise we have not spoken in a while, but I must ask you a favour. Meet me at the back entrance of the opera house at approximately 11:30. I have placed this letter on your bedside dresser only moments after you left to attend the ballet rehearsal. Just know that everything happens for a reason._

 _If you are reading this, it means that everything has gone to plan. Though I must note that the corps de ballet were, as usual, spectacular under your instruction. Meg is a beautiful dancer. She takes after you. P.T.O._

 _Do not worry about Miss Christine Daae. Know that I would never hurt her._

 _Yours,_

 _Erik_

 _P.S: Your bags have already been packed._

* * *

The ballet mistress stared at the last sentence with a confused look plastered over her face. _Surely_ , she thought, _he doesn't want me to- Oh. He is asking me to come with him. She looked around the room in search of her bags. Sure enough, the were_ lying in the corner near the door. Not everything had been packed; only essentials. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Madame Giry said as she gathered up her outer cloak and coat, completely clueless as to who was behind the door. Slowly, the door creaked open and the face of stage hand, Louis Masson, poked his way round the door.

"Pardon, Madame, I am here to collect your bags. May I come in?" he said. She nodded. Louis began to collect the suitcases but before he left the room, Madame Giry called after him, "Louis! Where are they going?"

"To the back entrance, Madame."

"Have you any idea where they will be going after that?"

"No, Madame."

"And who asked you to take them there?"

"Oh, Madame, I can not say."

"Who was it, Louis?"

"Although I did not see his face, Madame, I think it was the opera ghost!"

 _Poor Louis_ , she thought, _He looks terribly ill!_

"Okay, Louis, that will be all."

"Madame?"

"Yes, Louis."

"Madame, I am just letting you know that the little ballerinas were evacuated immediately after the, um, incident."

"Thank you, Louis."

"No problem, Madame."

Louis makes his way out the door, carrying the bags, and makes his way down the back exit. Madame Giry is left in her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Anything Cannon is not mine! No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Hello there, fellow Phans! Third chapter is up! In the next few weeks (maybe even longer,) I might not be uploading as much as I have been this Summer, as I will be going back to school soon; Sadly. However, I will try my best to continue to upload new chapters. I hope you have enjoyed this fic as much as I have writing it. Please write a review. I would love to hear what you think; good or bad. Fourth chapter in progress.

* * *

Making her way down the wooden staircase towards the back exit, it suddenly occurred to the Ballet mistress that she didn't know whether her daughter had done as she asked. Knowing Meg, she thought, she probably followed me and the Vicomte. Dismissing the daunting thought, she continued her way down the stairs, and through the stables. A large wave of relief swept its way over her. She could see Meg. She quickened her pace, almost sprinting towards her daughter; her high heeled shoes splashing in puddles as she went.

"Meg! Are you alright?" she said, slightly out of breath. She was worried about Meg; whether she was going too, what she would do if she chose to stay, what would happen to the ballet rats, whether Christine was okay. Her mind was overflowing with questions needing to be answered.

"Yes, Mama," Meg hesitantly replied.

"What is wrong, my dear?"

Meg hesitated again. "I am guessing, mama, that you received a letter too."

Her mother's heart skipped a beat. "Yes. I did."

"Well, I would like you to know that I would rather stay, to look after the little ballet girls."

"What will happen to little Monique? She is an orphan, is she not?"

"Indeed she is. And that is why I am here."

Madame Giry said nothing.

"I have realised that you intend to or are maybe on the fence to go or not to go. Whether you go or not, it would be appreciated that you take Monique with you. I can take care of the others and make sure they receive a training place at another opera house. And if they do not receive a place, they will be returned to their families. Here lies the problem. Monique has no family that is suitable to take care of her. her only Uncle is a dangerous alcoholic. In his care is no place for a child."

"Very well." Madame Giry said with determination, "Where is she? Are all of the girls alright?"

"Yes, they are alright. I have put them in the care of Piangi as we speak." She was met with a sharp glare from her mother. "It shan't be for much longer."

Her mother nodded. "And Monique?"

"She is just around the corner." Meg looks behind her as a small fragile looking nine year old, with waist-length, curly,Blood-orange-coloured hair, and silver blue eyes, emerges from behind a corner. She is wearing a white night gown and is carrying a small bag. She wanders over to the ballet mistress.

"Thank you, Meg." Madame Giry said. As her daughter walked away, she called after her, "Take care, Meg, I love you." Meg walked away, saying nothing, as her mother's heart sank. She felt selfish for choosing to go with Erik. Though she felt as though she couldn't deny herself something she desired.

After her daughter disappeared through the back entrance, the opera house began to go up in flames.

"You were late," a familiar voice said from behind.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am really sorry for not uploading. I had intended to unload ages ago; well over a year ago. However I have never actually got round to it due to other commitments. But... here it is! I hope you enjoy it and a new chapter will be up soon.

"I am sorry, I-" Madame Giry found herself incapable of constructing the most basic of sentences. Still, she drew the small child closer to her side, as though shielding her from some unknown evil force.

"Shh, we don't have much time." The stranger stepped out of the shadows, revealing the man Madame Giry once knew. He led them inside the carriage, sitting down beside the ballet mistress . The luggage was loaded onto the back of the carriage and soon they were leaving the burning opera house; never to return.

The carriage rocks from side to side. The horses race on in front. A familiar face hides in the shadows, face fully hidden in the dark. Outside, the streets of Paris are lit with the dim glow of the gas lamps that line the walkways and the unusual orange glow of the burning opera populaire. The city is almost in darkness.

"I know you are there Erik. There is no point trying to hide your face. I know you aren't ready to take off the mask just yet but please come into the light. Talk to me, Erik."

Madame Giry was on the verge of desperation. She had left her daughter in the burning opera house to look after the little ballet rats and now the man she gave everything up for won't speak. She doesn't know where she is going or why. The only reason she stepped into the carriage was the promise that she would see Erik again.

Finally, he moves into the light. He is still shy and insecure; like a little boy on his first day of school. He hides behind the white mask he wears, obviously forgetting that it was she that first saw him without the mask at his will. After the incident on the opera stage, he cowers in the shadows, ashamed of what god gave him. He has lost all faith long ago.

"Where are we going, Erik? Why don't you speak?"

After a moment's silence, he replies "We will go South, to the country for now. Then we will go wherever we please. Wherever you please"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know it has been so long since I wrote. To be frank, I thought I wasn't going to write anymore but recently I thought that I would give it a shot. Thank you for your reviews and feedback. It is highly appreciated. Hopefully I will keep my promise and upload sooner rather than later. However, until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5:

The journey was long and tedious. For the most part, Monique and her ballet mistress slept. To say the least, it had been a long and eventful night. Their rest was well earned.

Erik couldn't sleep. To say that it had been a long night would be an exaggeration. It had been so long since he had talked to Madame Giry, he found himself unable to form a sentence around her. It was as though he had completely lost any ability he had to interact with a woman. He had already given Miss Daae the wrong impression. He simply couldn't afford to do the same to Antoinette. She meant too much to him.

As they slept, he wondered about what their future would be like. Perhaps more children would follow. Meg would visit occasionally with a family of her own. At last he would be at peace. He would compose with the love of his life supportively by his side. Would she ever dance again? Regardless, he would love her and be proud of every one of her accomplishments. His pain would cease.

However, the more he dreamt of this perfect future the more doubt and anxiety returned to his conscience. He sighed.


End file.
